


Bruise Family Fic: Firstborn

by orphan_account



Series: Bruise Family Fic [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Starting A Family, carrier pregnancy, pregnant!Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The inevitable ups and downs of Jay’s first pregnancyWarning: contains Mpreg. The why and how is vaguely detailed in the fic. You don’t have to read this if uncomfortable with the subject matter; each instalment in this series is designed to be read independently of each other.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Bruise Family Fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715137
Kudos: 27





	1. Trying

Cole slung his arms around Jay, more than happy for a cuddle after a tough day at work.  
More than happy to start an important conversation.  
“Mm. Babe?”  
Jay nodded in response, face buried in Cole’s chest.  
“Honey. I - I want a baby.”  
Jay had never straightened so quickly.  
“What?”  
“I’m ready. For a baby. You still want kids, right?”  
The shock on Jay’s face was near palpable.  
“You want a child?”  
“Yes. If that’s okay with you.”  
“Oh - Oh my god. Cole! Holy shit!” Jay squeals, throwing himself at his husband. “Are we gonna start trying? Is this you asking to start trying?”  
Cole’s heart flutters as he watches Jay ramble giddily. All because of the mere notion of a baby.  
“Yeah. This is me asking to start trying.”  
Jay’s mouth was agape, a momentary silence, before all his energy came surging back.  
“Wow! Holy fuck! Oh my god, I need to track my ovulation cycle, I need to keep log of when I’m -”  
Cole watched Jay blabber for a moment, before taking his hands.  
Jay stops talking immediately.  
“You’re not joking?”  
“I would never joke about this. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Oh god, we’re gonna have a kid.”  
“I think you need to remember you’re not pregnant yet. It could take a while, alright? But I don’t care if it takes a week or a decade, we’re gonna have a baby. One way or another. Okay?”  
“Yes! More than okay.” Jay squeezes Cole so tightly he’s convinced his bones are bruised.

“You know that alcohol can reduce sperm count?” Jay called as Cole pulled a can of beer from the fridge.  
Cole put the can back.  
“Sorry! Didn’t know!”  
Ever since he’d suggested the notion of a baby, Jay had been obsessing.  
Honestly, Cole thought that trying for a baby would be much more relaxed. But no, there was a special folic acid supplement he had to remember to pick up for Jay, he had to remember not to make Jay coffee, or anything with caffeine, he had to be wary about what he ate because that could affect his sperm, and he had to keep an eye on Jay’s exercise, just in cause his husband accidentally overexerted himself. And on top of that, he needed to be careful of how many extra hours he was putting in at work, needing a balance of maintaining an income appropriate for a family about to gain a member, as well as making sure he wasn’t fatigue, as that could decrease his sex drive, which Jay didn’t want. Speaking of, Jay was keeping tabs on when they should and shouldn’t have sex, occasionally pouncing on him with a boisterous “baby making time!”  
Cole couldn’t complain about the sex. It was nice, incredible even, knowing that not only was this for pleasure, they were making a brand new person.  
He couldn’t complain about any of it really. Sure, some things were annoying, but at the end of the day, if it means an easier time getting pregnant, Cole is more than willing to put up with it.  
“How many cups of coffee have I had today?” Jay asked from his lounged stance on the couch.  
“Uh, two? Or three.”  
“Ugh. I guess I’ll have to go with three. Don’t wanna risk it.”  
“Want some hot lemon instead?”  
“God, yes please.”  
Cole prepped the drink, making one for himself too, as caffeine probably wasn’t great for him either.  
“What’re you reading?”  
“Just some conception tips. Did you know that I should be examining my cervix mucus?”  
“You have a cervix?”  
“Yes! It’s along tube two.”  
“Ah. Gotcha.”  
Cole hadn’t always understood carrier biology. He barely understood it now, only a vague grasp on ‘two tubes from anus, one for waste, one for retractable uterus, and a slit opens up for labour’. Jay had tried to explain it to him multiple times, and fuck, Cole tried to listen, but it all flew over his head.  
“What if we have a carrier baby? You gotta learn the biology then.” Jay had pointed out.  
“I’m trying!” Was Cole’s regular response.  
But back to the matter at hand.  
“Have you? Been checking your, uh, cervix... was it mucus?”  
“No, but I’ll start. It’ll help keep track of ovulating.”  
“I thought you had an app to do that?”  
“Yeah, but it’s not 100% reliable.”  
Cole sighs. “This is all a lot.”  
Jay froze immediately. “You haven’t - you wouldn’t change your mind, would you?”  
“No! No, no, honey, no, don’t worry, I still definitely want one. I just didn’t realise there was this much work to be put into it.”  
“We can keep it more casual if you’d prefer.” Jay didn’t look at him.  
Cole didn’t have to be a mind reader to know that Jay didn’t want things to be casual. He wanted things to be intense, fast paced, guaranteeing a baby fast as possible. He’d known Jay long enough.  
“Of course not. We both want this, we may as well try speed the process up. Is there anything I can be doing?”  
“Just stay healthy. Okay?” Jay outstretched his arms. “I still can’t believe this is happening.”  
“It’s been three months.” Cole presses Jay to his body, more than welcome to a hug.  
“I know! We’ve been trying for three months, and there’s nothing. It fucking sucks.”  
“If you’re really worried about it, we can go down to the fertility clinic and -”  
“No. It’s okay. We should wait at least six months.”  
“Alright. Just keep me posted, okay? If there’s anything more I should or could be doing, let me know.”  
Jay nods, standing on tiptoes to kiss Cole’s cheek.

Oh!  
Oh! Oh wow!  
Jay’s head spun as he stared at the little plastic stick. A lovely pink plus sign.  
He should do another one, just in case.  
Jay took a second test from the box, more than okay with taking a longer break from his latest commission. The amount of detail the buyer was asking for was insane, Jay unsure if he was even capable of painting that finely. But they needed the money, especially if he was pregnant.  
Ninjago Health Centre covered the majority of medical services, but there was always the worry of unprecedented fees. NHC could be sneaky like that.  
Washing his hands, Jay stared at his positive test while waiting for the other to display the result.  
Please. Please, please.  
It had been the longest 5 months of his life, feeling ever so slightly put down as his 30th birthday approached, terrified of what that would mean for his fertility. But if he’s pregnant? He doesn’t have to worry about that.  
If he’s pregnant, how will he tell Cole?  
His birthday was next week... and Jay never had been able to top Cole’s proposal.  
The gift of a baby would put everyone else’s presents to shame! The competitive streak he couldn’t get rid of loved that idea.  
A quick glance at test number two showed that the little display was slowly changing.  
Just as he was about to find out for definite, Jay’s phone started ringing.  
Ugh.  
“Hello?” Jay couldn’t help the impatient edge once his voice.  
“Woah, babe, you okay?” Cole sounded affronted.  
“Yeah. Yeah, sorry, I’m fine. Is everything okay?”  
“Everything’s great! I got off early, so I thought that maybe you’d wanna go out for a bite or something? I get that you have that piece to do, but I figured you might need a break.”  
Jay hesitated. “Sure. When?”  
“I’m on my way home right now. I’m about five minutes away.”  
“Uh, yeah, yeah, alright. Wanna wait outside for me?”  
“Sounds good. You sure you’re okay?”  
“Yeah! I’m sure. I’ll see you in a minute. Love you.”  
“Love you too sweetheart.”  
Jay hung up. He needed to see the test.  
Another gorgeous little plus symbol.  
He couldn’t help it. He started sobbing, the amount of pure relief making his bones ache.

{Cole} I’m outside :) x

Jay looked at the message through watery eyes. Shit. How was he gonna explain his crying?

{Jay} Coming!! X

Grabbing a random jacket after stuffing the pregnancy tests at the back of their bathroom cabinet - which Cole rarely used - Jay ran down the stairs of the apartment complex, wiping at his eyes.  
Cole was leaning against their little Nissan, more than happy to have traded in his motorbike for a more family-friendly car.  
He straightened the second he saw Jay rubbing away tears.  
“Babe?” Cole stepped forward. “Honey, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Jay sniffed.  
“Uh, you’re crying. That’s not nothing.” He wraps his arms around Jay, squeezing him tightly. “What’s happened? Can I do anything to help?”  
“Just the commission. It’s really hard.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.  
“Hey, hey, it’s alright. You’re an incredible artist, whatever you end up with, the buyer’s gonna love it. And if they don’t, then they’re just rude.”  
“I don’t think that’s how it works.”  
“That’s exactly how it works.” Cole swayed Jay from side to side. “We don’t have to go out if you’d rather keep working. But in my humble opinion, you need a break.”  
Jay nods. “Yeah. Can we go get a burger or something?”  
“Of course.”

Two days later, Cole pulled Jay into a cuddle.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey?”  
“I’ve been offered a promotion.” He didn’t sound too happy about it.  
“Oh my god! That’s amazing!”  
“Mm. I dunno if I should take it.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I mean, the pay rise is incredible, but - uh - longer working hours. Which means less time trying for a lil Hence Jr, yknow? I don’t know.”  
“Oh.”  
“I know, right? I can turn it down, just ask for a raise instead? It won’t be as much, but any money is good money.”  
“Do you want the promotion?”  
Cole shrugs. “I mean, it’s a good opportunity. And as I said, astounding pay. But I’d miss you. And what about when you do get pregnant? I’d barely be around.”  
“It’s up to you babe. If you want it, go get it. I’ll support you.”  
“Mm. I dunno. I’ll have I think about about it.”

Cole denied the promotion, receiving a hefty raise instead, much to his delight.  
He’d gone out with his construction friends for a ‘birthday eve drink’.  
“I’ll take it easy on the alcohol, don’t worry.” He’d assured Jay.  
“Don’t stress about it, just have fun, alright?”  
“You’re the best!” Cole had left a little early after Jay shooed him away, trying to focus on his art piece, which was slowly progressing.  
He must’ve spent at least 30 hours on it so far, and it was looking pretty good!  
Making a mental note to bake a cake for Cole, he continued work on his painting, dipping his paintbrush into the perfect turquoise he'd mixed.

Cole had had a good birthday, lots of nice presents from everyone, but Jay knew his surprise was going to be best.  
"Good cake. Forgot you were basically a master baker." Cole nodded appreciatively at Jay after his final mouthful of chocolate sponge.  
"Thank you! I'm glad you liked it." Jay went to say something else, before Cole cut in.  
"Are you okay? You haven't mentioned anything baby related for like, a week. Things are alright, yeah?"  
Jay beamed at the subject matter. "Yeah. Everything is okay."  
"Yeah? Just, we haven't had sex in a little while, and I get you've been busy with the commission, but I'd really rather you tell me if you've changed your mind or something."  
Jay tipped his head. "No. Have you changed your mind?"  
"No! No, no, there is nothing I want more than a kid right now. I'm 30 now. It's about time we had a mini me."  
"Mini you? God, I would hardly be able to bare it."  
Cole snorts, poking Jay in the side. "Not a very nice thing to say to your husband on his birthday."  
"Speaking of, I have another present for you."  
"Oh yeah?" Cole immediately put a purr in his voice.  
"Yeah. Not sex. Give me a minute. I'll be right back."  
Cole crumpled at 'not sex', Jay leaving him to slip into the bathroom, rifling through the cupboard. Bam, there it was.  
Now wrapped in a small box, Jay presented the concealed pregnancy test.  
"You'll never guess what it is." He singsonged, booping Cole's nose.  
"Uhh... jewellery? Certainly looks like a necklace box."  
"Ah, you got me." Jay sighed melodramatically, sitting himself on Cole's lap.  
Without replying, Cole started to open the box. Jay knew full well Cole would be more than disappointed to see a necklace, as he never wore jewellery, nor has he ever wanted to.  
"Hey, uh, I think there's been a mistake? Plastic stick instead of a chain."  
Jay stared at him for a long time. "What?"  
"Look!" Cole shoved the box under Jay's nose. "They must've mixed up your order or something."  
"I think you should take a closer look."  
With an eye roll, Cole peered in the box, with a mumbled "making me work for my presents? Ridiculous."  
There was a long stretch of silence.  
"Babe?" Jay prompted him with a little prod on the arm.  
"What am I looking for?"  
"Are you kidding?"  
"No! Seriously, what am I looking at?"  
Jay took the box from him, picking up the plastic.  
"You're looking at a pregnancy test."  
Cole's eyes darted between Jay and the test.  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Cole's eyes widened, before gripping Jay tightly, lifting him up, and spinning him in a circle. "Oh my god. Oh my god! A baby! We're having a baby!"  
Jay laughed at Cole's awestruck expression. "Yeah. We are!"  
"I'm gonna be a dad! Holy fuck... How far along are you? How long have you known? You been to a doctor?"  
"I found out last week. Haven't been to a doctor or anything, I wanted to tell you first."  
Cole was starry-eyed, before placing Jay down on the couch, face buried in a still flat stomach.  
"Hi baby. Hi! I'm your daddy. I'm gonna be a dad!" He looked up at Jay. "We need to go to the GP. Book you in with the obstetrician division. Make sure you and baby are healthy."  
"Got an appointment for tomorrow morning. Thought you might be a little eager."  
"I'll take the whole day off. A kid! Jay, we're having a kid!"  
"I know. It's incredible."


	2. Week 8-12

Cole spooned Jay as they lay in bed together, one hand on his phone, the other over Jay’s flat stomach. He was scrolling through the directory the midwife had given them a couple of weeks ago, desperate for more information about their baby.  
“They’re the size of a raspberry.”  
“Go to sleep.” Jay muttered, making a weak attempt at whacking Cole’s arm.  
“I’m busy.”  
“I need sleep, I’m pregnant. I can’t sleep if you don’t stop talking.”  
“Sorry. I’ll be quiet.”  
“Mm.” Jay shuts his eyes again.  
Cole listens to Jay’s breathing, focusing on every little movement.  
This man was carrying his child!  
It was incredible, it was insane, and Cole loved it.  
“Oh my god, baby has a nose.” He couldn’t stop himself.  
Jay groaned, snatching Cole’s phone away.  
“Sleep time.”  
“Okay, okay! Alright. Just a little overexcited.”  
“I know. And it’s lovely, really, I just...” Jay yawned, “I’m exhausted.”  
“That’s a symptom, yknow.”  
“Well, it’s a garbage symptom.”  
“Better or worse than the nausea?”  
“Ugh, I don’t know. They’re both equally god awful.”  
Cole caressed Jay’s shoulder blade, rubbing it softly.  
“Well, we’ve got that scan in two weeks. It’ll all be worth it when we see the sonogram.”  
“Says the one that isn’t actually dealing with any of it.”  
“I don’t know what you want me to say! Sorry?”  
“Why are you snapping at me? I haven’t done anything.”  
“I’m not snapping! I’m just saying that I don’t know what you need me to do.”  
“I don’t need you to do anything, you’ve done enough.”  
“Fuck is that supposed to mean?”  
“I don’t know. I’m tired. I just want to sleep.”  
“Right, right. I’m sorry for snapping.”  
“It’s okay. You didn’t really. ‘M sorry for being a bitch.”  
“You’re fatigued. It’s alright.”  
Jay wriggled closer to Cole. “I really do love that you’re interested in finding all those things out, I am. Just, not this late, alright? You can tell me some more facts in the morning. Haven’t had a chance to look over the directory yet.”  
Cole nodded. “Alright. We’ll go to sleep now. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

“Ready to see baby?”  
The obstetrician indicated the ultrasound machine with a thumb, bustling over to retrieve some of the necessary gel.  
“We’ll be able to hear their heartbeat, right?”  
“Yes, although it’ll be much quicker than an adult heart. Don’t worry, it’s perfectly normal, part of the baby’s formation.”  
Cole gripped Jay’s hand as Dr Lumes slowly moved the wand over Jay’s flat belly, pausing to adjust here and there. Then, she smiled at them.  
“Here we go. Say hi to baby!” She was pointing at a little grey blob.  
Cole’s eyes swept the screen, admiring the cutest goddamn shape in the world. He heard Jay sniff, and immediately squeezed his hand tighter, leaning down to press a quick kiss on his cheek.  
His husband turned to him, teary eyed.  
“Our baby.” Jay whispered.  
“I know. Our little baby.”  
Dr Lumes had whipped out a tape measure, pressing it against the screen before nodding.  
“You’re definitely ten weeks along. I’d recommend waiting another two before you reveal the pregnancy, just to ensure there are no complications, but from what I can see, baby’s definitely healthy.”  
Jay’s hands quiver, and Cole takes them both, mumbling comfort into his ear.  
“The heartbeat?” Jay’s voice is pure awe, another sniff to clear away remaining tears.  
Lumes whipped out another contraption, pressing it to Jay’s stomach.  
And then the sound of fast pumping filled Cole’s ears, and it was amazing. The lack of rhythm, the intensity... his baby was real.  
Jay leaned his head on Cole’s shoulder, eyes not leaving the monitor displaying their baby’s misshapen body.  
They’d never been happier.

“Babe!” Jay’s excited voice rang out, Cole looking at the bedroom door from his seat on the couch.  
“Yeah?”  
“C’mere! Look!”  
Cole entered their room, eyes drawn to Jay who was admiring his reflection.  
“Checking out how pretty you are? ‘Cause believe me, I know.”  
“No, look.” Jay turned to the side, beaming at Cole.  
“Uh?”  
Jay ran his hand down his stomach slowly. “Look at this...”  
Sure enough, upon closer inspection, Jay definitely had a small curve.  
“Holy fuck. Wow!” Cole didn’t think before kneeling down to press a little kiss to it.  
“I know it’s only small, and you can’t really tell but-”  
“Babe.” Cole interrupted. “It’s amazing. That’s our kid!”  
Jay caressed his bloated tum. To an onlooker, it would probably look like nothing, maybe that Jay just overate a little, but to them, it was magical.  
“Hey baby. Hey. We’re telling our friends about you tomorrow.” Cole mumbled, lips pressed to the skin.  
Jay threaded a hand through Cole’s hair.  
Having made it to twelve weeks with no complications, both members of the couple had invited around their friends, the second lot of people following an excited call to their respective parents.  
“I have never been happier. I know our wedding day was amazing, but...”  
Cole nodded, completely agreeing with Jay. “Imagine what it’ll feel like once they’re out.”  
“Mind blowing, I would think. Although we might be a little too swept up in baby care to think about it.”  
Cole beamed at the thought, still crouched at Jay’s belly. He rubbed his thumb against the skin gently. “I can’t believe it’s actually happening.”  
“Me neither.” Jay kissed the top of Cole’s head. “I love you. Thank you. For giving me a baby.”  
“Are you kidding? Thank you! You’re doing most of the heavy lifting. Speaking of, I read you’re supposed to be doing some exercises, squats are recommended and -”  
“Cole.”  
“Right. Right, I’ll tell you after the moment.”  
The comforting silence was accompanied by Cole nuzzling into Jay’s stomach, fingers trailing to his waist. Ugh, he couldn’t help himself.  
“You been doing your pelvic floor exercises?”  
Jay stepped away from him with an eye roll. “Is it impossible for you to focus on something quiet?”  
“No! I’m just... I need this to be okay. I need everything you go perfectly.”  
Jay softens. “Me too. I love the way you care so much.”  
“I love you. And baby.”  
“I love you and baby too.”

“Hey hey hey!” Kai threw the door open, Nya and Lloyd in tow. “The party has started. I brought wine!”  
“It isn’t a party.” Cole took the wine from Kai, unsure what he was supposed to do with it. “And, uh, thanks.”  
“Dude, we’re all gathering at your place and we know things escalate when we all get together. It’s a party.” Lloyd stretched, greeting Jay with a high five.  
“Yeah, um, well, I - we - would appreciate it if you kept things calm.” Cole never knew how to act with Lloyd, especially considering his dad was his employer.  
“I brought some lager.” Zane crowed as he walked in, holding the set of cans proudly. “I cannot tell you how much I needed this party. I feel like I haven’t relaxed in months.”  
“You never relax.” Kai started making grabby hands at a can.  
“This isn’t a party!” Jay exchanged a worried glance with Cole, walking over to him to whisper. “You can have a can and a glass? Hope you don’t mind me limiting you.”  
“You’re the best. Thought you were gonna prevent me altogether.”  
“Nah. I’m a fun husband.”  
“You are.”  
The babble settled down as everyone slung themselves on the couch and chairs, Kai passing around Zane’s lager.  
“Jay! Here’s one for you.” Kai offered the can, already opened.  
“Uh, no thanks.”  
“No?” Nya raised a brow. “It’s your favourite brand.”  
“Yeah, I know, I’m just not in the mood.”  
Lloyd squinted at him. “You’re always in the mood for a drink.”  
Jay shifted, looking at Cole for help, who could only shrug.  
“Are you guys okay?” Zane had picked up on the tensity.  
“Fuck, you’re giving us news aren’t you?” Kai’s eyes darted between them.  
“Um, well -”  
“Shit, don’t tell us you’re divorcing? That’s so shit, what the fuck!” Nya looked hurt.  
“We’re n-” Cole frowned.  
“You guys are getting divorced? What? Why? Did Cole do something?” Lloyd’s brow was creased.  
“Why would you assume I did something? That’s - we’re not -”  
“But surely you guys can work it out. I can give you a list of couple’s counselling services if you need.” Zane offered.  
“Yes! Do that. You can’t get divorced, you’re literally a power couple.”  
Jay shut his eyes trying to block out the yelling. It was all a little dizzying. Was that normal?  
“Babe? You alright?” Cole’s calming murmur.  
“Mm. Dizzy.”  
“Let me get you some water. Go take a seat.”  
Kai stared at the conversation. “Is Jay dying?!”  
“Oh my god, stop being so dramatic. Not everything is straight out of reality tv.” Jay took the glass of water from Cole appreciatively.  
“If you’re all quiet, we can tell you what’s going on.” Cole places his hand on Jay’s shoulder, smiling down at him.  
“Okay, okay, we’re quiet.” Lloyd put down his can.  
“Jay and I are -”  
“I knew you were getting a divorce!” Kai shook his head vehemently. “How am I supposed to pick a side?”  
“Shut up!” Nya slapped him, before turning attention back to Cole.  
“I feel like I’m already trying to parent, jesus.” Cole muttered into Jay’s ear, who stifled a laugh, before turning his attention back to their wide eyed audience. “Jay’s pregnant. Twelve weeks.”  
The room erupted.  
“Dude, holy fuck you’re gonna be a dad!”  
“Congratulations you guys!”  
“I can’t believe you guys made us think you were divorcing.”  
“You’re going to be parents?”  
Cole squeezed Jay tightly, unable to wipe the grin from his face. “Yeah. Yeah. We’re having a baby!”  
Jay kissed him, and the couple’s hands clasped around his middle.


	3. Week 15-20

Jay yawned as he added the final flicks of paint to the artwork, finally finished after weeks and weeks. Jeez, he’s managed to get pregnant in the time it’s taken him to complete.  
Only a few more little touch ups and he can send it off.  
Just a few, teeny tiny patches to work on.  
It’ll only take what, three more hours?  
“Babe.” Cole leant on the doorframe. “Come to bed. It’s late. You working yourself to the bone isn’t healthy for you or for baby.”  
“I only have a little bit more to do.”  
“You have another week to work on it, you don’t need to get this done now. C’mon, I’ll give you a massage.”  
Jay feels a familiar flutter in his abdomen, and overwhelming tug to fall into his baby daddy’s arms.  
Okay. Maybe the painting could wait.  
“Only because of the baby.” Jay mumbled as he stood up, immediately leaning on Cole. “Mm... could you get me some chocolate? And some marmalade.”  
“Ah yes, your favourite.”  
“Baby’s favourite.” Jay corrected, not realising the extent of his tiredness until now, where he can barely keep his eyes open as he huddles in Cole’s arms.  
“Go lie down. Anything else you want me to bring?”  
“Are my fuzzy socks finished in the dryer?”  
“Uh, I think so. I’ll have a look for you.” Cole kisses the top of his head. “Wait for me in bed.”  
Jay trudges into their room, flopping on the bed after glancing at the time.  
2am. And Cole has to be up at 5.  
Unless it was the weekend? Was it the weekend??  
How he’d lost track of this, he didn’t know. He settles a palm on his stomach, rubbing slowly.  
It was quite a bit bigger than it had been, the midwife explaining that it was because the baby’s growth is starting to increase in speed, and Jay couldn’t be happier about it.  
Admittedly, he’d sobbed when his jeans stopped zipping up, but Cole assured him that that was just pregnancy hormones.  
“Chocolate and marmalade for you.” Cole handed over the fun-sized bar and the marmalade jar, before sitting at Jay’s feet, pulling on his socks for him.  
“Work tomorrow?” Jay asked through another yawn.  
“No. It’s Sunday.” Cole laid his hands on Jay’s belly, pressing a few kisses to it, before trailing the kisses upwards to Jay’s cheek, who hummed in satisfaction while taking a bite out of the chocolate bar dipped in marmalade.  
“Love you. Love baby. Need to take care of you both.”  
“We love you too.” Jay felt another tickling sensation. “I can feel them moving.”  
“Woah! Like... kicks?”  
“No, I don’t think so. Just movement.”  
“Cute.” Cole laid down, wrapping his arms around Jay. “I can’t wait to feel ‘em. Big strong baby flailing around inside you, just so I get a chance at feeling a little kick or elbow.”  
“Ugh, don’t, you’ll curse me.” Finished with his late night snack, Jay cuddled into Cole. “Dunno if you’ve looked at the directory lately, but baby’ll be able to hear our voices soon.”  
“Ah, well we know what I’m doing tomorrow then. Gonna tell Mini Cole all about how cool his mama is.”  
“Stop calling them Mini Cole. We don’t even know if they’re a boy.”  
“We find that out around 20 weeks, right?”  
“I think so?” Jay rolled over, wanting to be spooned. Cole understood automatically, curling himself around Jay’s body, hands settling on a slight tummy.

“And then I said to mama, ‘I want a baby’, and let me tell you, mommy jumped at the chance. We were so excited, we were, and now we’re even more excited. Aren’t we mama?” Cole looked up from his position at Jay’s stomach, meeting his husband’s smiling eyes.  
“Yeah. We are very excited baby! I can’t wait to hold you in my arms.”  
“You’re getting so big... stretching out mama’s belly like there’s no tomorrow, huh?”  
Jay thumbed a stretch mark, and maybe he’s a little irritated by it, but it’s covered by layers upon layers of pure love and joy and awe. He’s cooking up a little person, and it’s getting more obvious by the day. A complete stranger had congratulated him whilst he was at the grocery store, it’s that clear! Jay’s baby bump is becoming rounder, and it couldn’t be more welcome.  
Cole had found another change he seemed to be very amused with.  
Jay couldn’t go an hour without his tender, slowly-forming breasts being coddled, his husband leaping at every opportunity to play with or grab at them.  
“You look so sexy with tits. Reckon they’ll still be around after baby’s born?” Cole had purred.  
“I mean, they’re for baby to drink from, so maybe for a while.”  
“Excellent.”  
Even now, when he was talking to their baby, he shot the occasional glance at Jay’s chest.  
Every time Cole so much as touched Jay recently, especially a more sensitive area like his breasts, it sent shivers down his spine, and lead to sex.  
A lot of it.  
Jay couldn’t remember the last time his libido had been this high, and considering Cole wasn’t complaining, it was another thing to add to the list of positives.  
It was a very long list, and Jay couldn’t be happier with it.

Jay smiled to himself as he felt the familiar bubbling again, a tell tale sign of his baby’s movement.  
Kai glanced at him.  
“Someone’s happy, eh?”  
“Yeah. I can feel them.” Jay leant back in the cafe chair, forgetting how great his catchups with Kai could be.  
“Well, you’re definitely looking more...” Kai hesitated, before miming a curve on his stomach with his hands.  
“More pregnant? I know. You don’t have to be scared to say. Honestly, I’m thrilled about it. Cole is too.”  
“How is Cole? Feel like I haven’t seen him in ages.”  
“He’s alright, I think. Very preoccupied with baby. I cannot believe for a second that he used to not want kids.”  
Kai smirked. “You can just tell looking at him, that’s a dad right there.”  
Jay nods, taking a sip of his decaf tea. “Exactly! You wouldn’t believe how obsessed he is. Feel like every bloody minute he’s talking to the bump.”  
“Shit, the baby can hear things through the bump now? You’re only like, 15 weeks.”  
“19. And yeah, they can!”  
“Still don’t know the sex?”  
“Nah, we’re finding out next week. Enough about baby, let’s talk about you. Heard the tattoo parlour’s closing for a bit?”  
Kai grinned. “Yeah! I’m having an upgrade. I thought I might hire a few more tattoo artists, expand space a bit. Might actually commission a few more design ideas from you. You’re still taking commissions right?”  
“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I don’t know! I don’t know how baby things work, I don’t know if maternity leave has started, I don’t -”  
“I don’t really think maternity leave applies to me. I’m a self employed artist, remember, I can pretty much work throughout everything.”  
“Cole might want you to take some time off or something. And you can’t exactly juggle your art with a baby when they come.”  
“Well, yeah, but until then, I’m working. We need the money.”  
“You know you can ask me to help out if you need anything? I can probably slide a grand or two your way.”  
“Kai, that’s sweet, but you need the money.”  
“Well, the offer’s there if you need it. As the baby’s godfather, I need to be supportive.”  
“Who says you’re godfather?”  
“It’s a given, obviously. I’m closer to both of you than anyone else. May as well name ‘em Kai.”  
“I am not naming my baby after you.”  
“Why not? It’s a great name.”  
Jay laughed. “Because it’ll get too confusing.”  
Kai winked. “That’s how I like it.”

Cole hummed as Jay walked back into the apartment, looking up from a messy kitchen.  
“You’re home early!” Jay beamed.  
“How was Kai?” Cole avoided the question.  
“He’s alright. Asked about you. You are okay, right?”  
There’s the slightest pause before Cole replies with a nod.  
“If there’s something wrong, you should tell me.”  
“I - um... sit down?” Cole put down the pan, before sitting next to Jay.  
“Babe? Cole, you’re scaring me, what’s wrong?”  
“I got laid off.” Cole’s voice cracks as he says it, and he grips Jay’s hands. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I did wrong, but they were cutting employees down, and - how am I gonna provide for us? I’m gonna be a dad, that’s like my main job I... I don’t know. I don’t know. I’m so sorry.” Cole’s shoulders start to shake, and he looks away from Jay, sniffing.  
“Babe. You don’t need to apologise. There’s nothing you could’ve done. We’ll be okay for a little while, we’ve got that savings account, and your resumé is great, any job would be lucky to have you. It’s okay. It’ll be alright. C’mere.” Jay wound his arms around Cole, stroking his hair.  
“I’m sorry.” Cole said again. “I don’t know why I’m crying. Sorry.”  
“Shh. You don’t need to apologise. It’s okay to cry. You’ve probably been bottling a lot of things up. It’s gonna be alright.”  
“But what if it’s not! Jay, what if we don’t have enough money to support the baby? I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Rent’s gone up and -”  
“Cole. Deep breaths.”  
Cole nods slowly.  
“Child benefits exist for a reason. We’ll apply for those. Kai offered me two grand today, we can take him up on that if we need to. Maybe a couple days away from anything work related will be good for you. We’ll have some time to think about what we’re gonna do. The big painting got me a shitload of cash, so we’re okay for now. Alright?”  
“Alright.” Cole rubbed his eyes, cracking a watery smile. “You’re so good at this. You’re gonna be a great mama.”  
“And you’re gonna be an amazing dad. We can focus on sending out some job applications if you want to, but I really think you’re gonna need some time for yourself. Need to talk about anything?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Cole kissed Jay’s cheek. “I guess it’s all very overwhelming. Don’t get me wrong, I couldn’t be happier about the baby, but it’s a lot more than I thought it would be. And I know that once they’re born, things are gonna get harder. I’m scared I won’t be a good dad. I’m scared I’ll do something wrong. And I guess I don’t like telling this because you have enough on your plate. Yknow?”  
Jay cupped Cole’s cheek. “It’s alright. It’s okay sweetheart. I want you to know you can always talk to me, no matter what’s going on. I love you, and you’ve been an incredible support for me, it’s time I return the favour. Things are hard. And confusing. And the problems aren’t gonna go away once they’re born. But we’ll get through them together. I’ll help you through it, and you’ll help me. And we’ll have a cute lil baby to motivate us. A cute lil baby who will adore their daddy, because he’s the best damn father in the universe. I mean, Cole, I can’t fault you for anything. I know I’ve been a little cranky at times, and we’ve had our clashes, but just know there is no one I’d rather be doing this with.”  
Cole wraps his big strong arms around Jay, holding him close. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. You mean everything to me. And I’m so glad I have you in my corner.”  
“Of course babe. I’m always in your corner.”

They’d talked a lot more, for hours on end, discussing all the worries and insecurities Cole had been bottling up. After that, Cole insisted on getting as many job applications out there as possible, including one at the multitradesman company Zane was a manager of. Jay decided to write a short, snippy letter to Garmadon, enquiring the exact reasoning Cole was cut from his job, which was returned with a generic ‘we had to cut down on staff. It was nothing to do with the way Cole worked.’  
“Well they’ve lost the best contractor they had then.” Jay had declared, tossing the letter into the recycling, to Cole’s suppressed laughter.  
Zane had come through, maybe pulling a few strings to secure Cole an interview, which he aced it only a few hours before their next obstetrician appointment.

“You’ve got a very healthy little boy in here.” Dr Lumes said casually as she looked at the ultrasound.  
“A what?”  
“Oh! Sorry, did you not want to know? My deepest apologies.”  
“We’re having a boy?” Cole squeezed Jay’s hand, staring at Lumes.  
“Yes. From what I can tell.”  
“A boy!” Jay admired the more baby-shaped image his child had become, definitely having grown a lot since the first scan. A shaky finger touched the screen, stroking the little head that was displayed.  
“So, 20 more weeks. I recommend taking things a lot more slowly, eating healthy, signing up for an antenatal or a birth class. Cole, if you could make sure that Jay’s keeping up with his pelvic floor exercises and taking frequent breaks if he needs them, that would be great.”  
“Of course. Antenatal classes?”  
“I can refer you to some if you wish.”  
“That’d be great.”  
Lumes left the room to gather some resources, leaving Jay and Cole to sit together quietly.  
“A son.” Cole kisses Jay’s cheek. “Our own little boy.”  
“I know! We’re gonna have start baby name brainstorming.”  
“Cole Jr.”  
“No!”  
Cole smiles. “Only joking.” He reaches out to touch the ultrasound, palm settling over the image of their son.


	4. Week 25-30

“You’re officially looking at a multitradesman division 3 overseer!” Cole spun around dramatically, bowing at Jay’s applause.  
“I told you you’d get the job! You were the most qualified.”  
“I know, I know, I just couldn’t shake the worry.” Cole stooped to kiss Jay’s head, before crouching to be at eye level with the now formidable baby bump. “Did you believe daddy would get the job? I can’t feel you wriggle yet, but I know you can hear me. Or are you just ignoring me?”  
“Our son would never.”  
Cole smirked, kissing Jay’s belly, before squeezing Jay’s tits.  
Bad move.  
“Fuck off! You know they’ve been leaking.” Jay peered down at his shirt, rolling his eyes with a sigh as he was met with two growing wet patches.  
“Sorry! Sorry. I forgot. Do you want any help changing your top?”  
“I don’t need help! I’m perfectly capable of taking off a fucking tee.”  
“Okay! Okay. Sorry.”  
Jay stood up with a sigh. “You don’t have to apologise. I dunno.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m just a little pent up.”  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“I just don’t feel like me anymore. That’s all. I feel like I'm in someone else’s body. And I know ‘the miracle of life’ blah, blah, blah, but I just can’t shake it off.”  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to feel guilty for feeling bad. God knows what those pregnancy hormones are doing to your brain. If there’s anything you think I could do to help, let me know.”  
Jay purses his lips.  
“Babe?”  
“We haven’t had sex in a while.”  
“I mean, I guess? I don’t -”  
“Are you even still attracted to me?”  
Cole softened at Jay’s vulnerable look. “Of course I am. You’re carrying my baby. I have never been more attracted to you in my life.”  
Jay pokes his side gently. “You mean it?”  
“I mean it. There is no one in the world who is even half as gorgeous as you are.”  
“Prove it.” Jay’s more playful tone.  
Cole was more than happy to, lifting Jay gently.  
“Oh!” One of Jay’s hands flew to his belly, the other arm looping around Cole’s neck.  
“Oh? Is that bad? Did it hurt? Oh my god, did I hurt the baby?”  
“No! No. Just felt him jerk, that’s all.”  
“Shit, are you sure?”  
“Yes. He’s wriggling like there’s no tomorrow. He’s fine.”  
“Okay then. I’ll continue.”  
Cole lay Jay down on their bed, kissing him gently, before starting to move downwards.  
He spent extra time around Jay’s belly, rubbing circles on it, peppering it with kisses, just to make sure Jay knew how much he treasured every inch of his body, no matter how much it’s changed.  
He was about to move onto Jay’s thighs when he froze.  
Jay looked at him. “Did - did you feel it?”  
“Was that a kick?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Can I make him do it again?”  
Jay nods, and Cole smiles down at the bump.  
“Hello! Hello baby. It’s daddy here. I just felt you kick. Or punch. I’m not really sure. Can I feel it again? Wanna show daddy how strong you are?”  
Another wave of movement, complete with a part Jay’s stomach poking out as the baby kicked.  
“Oh! Hi! Hello!” Cole beamed. “My baby boy. Jay, holy smokes, you’ve been feeling him do this for weeks?”  
Jay giggled. “Yeah. Also, ‘holy smokes’?”  
“I don’t wanna swear, what if he hears!”  
“You’re so precious Cole.”  
“Me? You’re the real treasure here. You and our big strong boy.”  
Jay sighs, content, before wriggling his toes. “My ankles are all swollen up again, would you mind...?”  
Cole gets right on the massage, babbling away about water retention, and how if it gets too bad, they need to tell Dr Lumes immediately.  
It’s sweet how much he cares.

Cole gets home to see Jay napping on the couch again. It’s expected really. The directory says so anyway.  
Putting his keys and his bag down quietly, Cole pops a microwaveable meal for two in, just so that he can wake Jay up to warm food. Honestly, he should be sleeping in bed, not on the couch. He’s probably going to wake up achey.  
Cole expertly stops the microwave just before it dings, serving up the meal.  
“Babe.” He nudges Jay gently.  
“Mm?”  
“I made dinner.”  
“Thank you.” Jay rubs his eyes, straightening, one hand on a basketball sized bump. “I’m just so tired. I would’ve made you something if-”  
“Honey. Don’t worry about it. How’s our little scamp today?”  
“Stopped me from working on one of the design’s Kai’s asked for. He says there’s no time limit but... I dunno, I need to get them done.”  
“Babe. Your maternity leave should start soon. I’m earning nearly double what I used to, it’s okay to take a break.”  
“I know, I know... Ugh, I was looking at car seat prices, and... jesus.”  
“Hey. It’s okay. We can afford it.” Cole glanced at the little bag he’d brought home. “I actually got some stuff. If that’s okay.”  
“Huh?”  
“I had to go past this little clothes shop to get to the car, and one thing lead to another and...” Cole stood, retrieving it, taking out the little folded onesies.  
“They’re so small!” Jay took one of them, laying it on his belly. “Look at that baby! Daddy’s bought you some clothes.”  
“And, I got these too.” Cole stuck his fingers in the two little booties he’d bought, walking them up Jay’s belly comically.  
“God, you’re amazing.”  
“I was thinking we should go out soon, do a little shopping around. Third trimester’s coming up, I’m gonna ask you to take a big ol’ chill pill then. So now’s the best time, I think.”  
“Yeah! This weekend?”  
“Sounds good to me.”

The spare room was now chock full of baby things, varying from a few clothes to an array of toys.  
The couple were admiring the cot Cole had finally managed to put together, both of their hands wrapped around the bump.  
“So small...” Cole mumbled.  
Jay leant back on him. “Baby’s gonna be tiny.”  
“Smaller than my forearm?”  
“Smaller than your forearm.”  
Cole caressed Jay’s belly, smiling as he received a few kicks in return.  
“We need this in our room actually. Baby’s not supposed to sleep alone for months.”  
“Gotcha.” Cole, in a display of his immeasurable strength, lifted the crib, moving it out as Jay watched.  
“We should probably take a teddy bear, right?”  
“Yeah! Grab the little blue one. It’s he cutest.” Cole called back.  
Jay went to lean down to pick it up, before finding himself limited to half way.  
“Ah. You might have to do it.”  
Cole came back into the room, grinning stupidly at Jay trying to bend over.  
“You’re getting so big!”  
“Shh. It’s your fault for putting him there.”  
“I’ll gladly do it again.”  
Jay straightened. “You’re already asking for another one?”  
“What? Oh! No, that’s not what I meant.”  
“Thank fuck. Scared me for a minute. Like babe, let’s deal with this one first.”  
Cole grabbed the blue teddy bear, making it cuddle Jay’s stomach.  
“Ah, he already loves it.” He said when the baby started kicking.  
“And I love how’d cutesy you’re being.” Jay kissed Cole’s nose.

“Baby names.” Jay said as he cuddles up to Cole the night of his final day of 30 weeks.  
“Baby names?” Cole yawned.  
“We need ‘em. I want him to have an alliteration name. Little H Hence.”  
“Henry.” Cole said automatically.  
“Hunter?”  
“No one likes people called Hunter.”  
“Jeez, okay. Herbert.”  
“And have our son be bullied? No! How about Hansel.”  
“Mm. Maybe. Hiro?”  
“I like Hiro! That’s cute. What if we gave him an ‘O’ name. So that people see his initials and go ‘OH!’” Cole curled his fingers around Jay’s.  
“Like Oscar?”  
“Yeah. Or Oliver. Orion?”  
“Orion Hence is maybe the coolest name ever. How about A? For ‘AH!’”  
“Uhh.. Alex?”  
“I’ve always liked Avery...” Jay tipped his head.  
“I think we’ve got a list of three! Hiro, Orion or Avery. We can decide when we meet him.”  
“Soon. Only 10 more weeks.”  
“Jesus... only that many?”  
“Yeah. We’re prepared though. We’ve got that antenatal class tomorrow.”  
“Yeah.” Cole wrapped his arms around Jay. “I can’t wait.”


	5. Post-Labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy gets monotonous, and I doubt reading about Jay’s bedrest would be particularly thrilling and labour is quite a bit gross, which I wouldn’t feel comfortable detailing, so I thought it’d make more sense for just a few paragraphs to tie the ends.

Cole stares fondly at his husband’s sleeping form, chest falling and rising with each breath. He was nothing short of incredible.  
One of the nurses walked in, holding his son. Automatically, Cole opened up his arms, more than ready to hold him.  
“You need to put you hand here, and your arm like this.” The nurse’s gentle voice barely registered, Cole’s focus entirely on the infant he was about to cuddle.  
“Hi baby. Hello. I love you.” It feels natural, the way the baby leans against him, one hand clutching at the air.  
“Mom still sleeping?” The nurse glanced at Jay.  
“Yeah. I don’t wanna wake him up yet. He’s had a tough time.”  
Labour had been hellish. 21 hours filled with screams, cursing, and what Cole can only assume was the worst pain in the world. Culminating with this, this tiny tiny person.  
Hence Jr blinks at his dad, Cole responding with kissy noises.  
Hence Jr decided that now would be the best time to start crying, thrashing his little body around.  
“Shh. Shh, shh.”  
“He probably needs feeding. Do you know if Jay’s-?”  
“Yeah. He wants to breastfeed.”  
Cole turned to his lover, pushing his shoulders gently. “Wakey-wakey Jay-Jay.”  
Jay rolled over, eyes slowly opening, before widening at the sound of their baby’s cries.  
“Baby?” The panic is clear.  
“He’s hungry.”  
“Oh...” Jay hesitates, before shifting his hospital gown, prepped to take him.  
The nurse transferred Hence Jr, guiding Jay’s hands.  
“The first time getting a baby to latch on is tricky, you’re gonna wanna...”  
Cole tunes out. He’s far too enthralled in watching, admiring his perfect little family.  
Jay presses Hence Jr to his chest, letting out a little gasp as the baby starts to feed.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“No, no, just, um, weird? But amazing.” Jay’s eyes don’t leave their son for a second, examining his little fingers and toes.  
The nurse pressed a hand to Cole’s shoulder. “Does he have a name?”  
“Uhh...”  
“Hiro.” Jay caresses the baby’s wrinkly-looking skin. It’ll soften soon.  
The nurse leaves to fetch the birth certificate, creating a moment for the family to exist alone.  
He’s finished his feeding now, Jay cuddling him close.  
“He’s perfect.” Cole whispers, reaching out to touch Hiro.  
“I know.” Jay smiles, finally looking at Cole. “Look at him! Baby Hiro.”  
He was waving two pudgy arms around, catching Cole’s finger in a small fist.  
“Hey Hiro. I’m your daddy. You recognise my voice?”  
Hiro looked at him as if to say ‘obviously’. Jay grins. “Of course he does. Recognise mama’s voice?”  
Hiro wriggles closer to Jay’s body.

The nurses flit in and out, checking on both Jay and the baby regularly, before announcing that if they have any visitors, they are allowed to enter the room now, with Jay’s consent.  
Kai shows up half an hour later, clapping Cole on the back with a congratulatory hand.  
“How’s my godson?”  
“Not your godson.” Cole rolled his eyes, leading Kai into the room. “But he’s okay. Lovely, cute, adorable, the best baby ever, actually.”  
“Held him yet?”  
“Yeah. And I cut the cord. Never felt anything like it. Warning, there’s still a bit of the cord clamped to him, it’ll fall off in a few days, but just letting you know in case you think my baby’s got an alien growth.”  
They walk in, Kai beaming at Jay. “Hey there. How’s the new mom?”  
“Exhausted. And so, so happy.” Jay’s holding Hiro still, although by now the baby’s drifted off again, breathing slowly.  
He’s still wrapped tight in a blanket, neither of the couple ready to dress him yet. They’re too busy with their admiration.  
“He asleep?”  
“Mhm. You can still look at him.”  
Kai does so, silent.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“I don’t - he looks like every other baby.”  
Jay clutches Hiro, offended. “He does not! He’s way cuter.”  
“Hiro is the most adorable baby ever.” Cole adds, shoving Kai’s shoulder.  
“I mean, to you maybe, but like -”  
Kai’s interrupted by Hiro crying again, the nurse bustling in to tell Jay to feed again.  
“I cannot believe you insulted our kid so hard he woke up.”  
“So how does feeding - Jay, your tits actually work?” Kai looks away the second Hiro starts to suckle, almost embarrassed.  
“Isn’t it just the best thing you’ve ever seen?” Cole leans over to kiss Jay’s cheek.  
“Gross.” Kai pulls a face.  
Silence hangs as Hiro feeds, before the baby pulls away to babble.  
His parents melt, Cole reaching out. “Please can I hold him?”  
“Of course.” Jay coos at Hiro, before passing him over, slow and careful.  
Kai watched, and it actually starts to set in that his best friends are parents. They’re gonna be too busy parenting these next few months to do a lot of things.  
“If you guys ever need a hand with like, housework, or groceries, I’m around.”  
Cole and Jay smiled at him.   
“Thank you. Really. It means a lot.” The latter pulls Kai in for a hug. “I’ll finish of your designs as soon as, I just-”  
“Dude. Take your time. You’re a mom now, bound to have lots of things to do.”  
Cole stops cooing at Hiro for a minute.  
“You wanna hold him?”  
“Damn, is that allowed?”  
“Yeah, of course! Right?” Cole glances at the nurse, who nods.  
“Are you sure? What if I drop it?”  
“Him. Not it. And you won’t.” Jay pokes him. “Godfather deserves a little time with baby.”  
“Babe, I thought we were gonna lie to him until it’s time to register it legally?” Cole sounds a little disappointed, as if the idea of stringing Kai along was something he’d been looking forward to. Asshole.  
“I’m - you’re serious?”  
“We’ve had a few discussions about it. I wasn’t sure at first, but Cole made a good case for you.”  
“Dude!” Kai gaped at Cole, who smirked at him.  
“Wanna hold your godson?”  
Kai nods, Jay moving his arms to the right position, Cole gently shifting Hiro into heavily tattooed arms.

The car ride home a couple days later was quiet, Jay constantly turning in his seat to check Hiro was okay, and buckled in properly, and that he wasn’t on the verge of tears, and that he was safe and -  
“I’m sure he’d let us know very quickly if something was wrong.” Cole glances in the rearview mirror to make eye contact with Jay, who’s sitting in the back, clutching the car seat.  
“I know. I know. Just can’t help it.”  
“Awake?”  
“Yes. He’s all wiggly.”  
“Hold his hand. That might calm you down a bit. He would probably like it too.”  
Jay nods, doing so, Hiro’s whole hand fitting neatly in his palm.  
“Your eyes are back on the road, right?”  
“No Jay, I’m driving with all my attention on you.” Jay could almost hear the eye roll. “Yes. I’m also quite a bit below the speed limit, I’m using the turn signals, I’m making sure this is the safest journey that’s ever happened. Got very important people in the back, yknow?”  
He relaxes, staring at Hiro, who stares back.  
“Hey there Hiro. That’s your name. We’re heading home. You like driving?”  
A little burble.  
“Excellent. Daddy’s a good driver, he’s making sure to stay very safe. And mama is in the back with you! That’s me. I’m mama.”  
More nonsense.  
“Yes, I love you too. So so much. You’re my baby boy! My Hiro.”  
“Tell him daddy loves him too?” Cole’s low rumble was flooded with warmth and affection.  
“Daddy loves you too Hiro. We’re gonna be arguing over who’s gets to hold you the most, I’m telling you now. It won’t be real arguing. Daddy and I only do that when we’re angry, which isn’t very often.”  
Cole smiles as Jay continues to ramble, pulling into the apartment parking lot.  
They were home.


End file.
